


Stanford's Secret Journal

by Stanfords Secret Journal (MiaInAction)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanart, Fordsquared - Freeform, M/M, Sort of a comic but not really I guess 'Shrugs', fiddauthor - Freeform, journal edits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/Stanfords%20Secret%20Journal
Summary: A series of Journal 3 edits designed to look like Invisble Ink being revealed with Blacklight that tell the story of Ford and Fidds relationship as well as a few other things. Series will be updated daily.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Phonecall and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford makes the decision to call Fiddleford up again and remembers their last conversation.

  
Hearing his voice again for the first time in five years instantly took me back to the last time that I had heard him speak. He was telling me to please stay in touch; I lied and said I would. As I prepared to drive away from him, his Wife and Child standing beside him, I knew that our time together was long over.


	2. Reunited and it feels so...Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford reunites with Fiddleford

former Partner.

It took every ounce of self-restraint within my possession for me not to pull him in to my arms, to press my lips against his, the way that I had dreamt of on innumerable nights since we had last parted ways.


	3. My ex Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford recalls his and Fiddlefords relationship while lamenting the fact that they can no long be together.

My ex Partner  
Journal page with blacklight revealing green invisble ink  
My ex Partner.   
Fiddleford Hadron McGucket  
The most brilliant wonderful person that I have ever met. He is vastly more intelliegent than I and to think that I ever for one second doubted that based on something as superficial as his accent or upbringing does a great discredit to him and is still a point of shameful regret for me.  
I still do not know what he ever saw in someone like myself  
I do not know how I lived without him these last six lonely years. Seeing him again all that I wanted to do was embrace him and kiss him once more as if no time had ever passed.  
Alas he is now married wirth a child and I am foolish to believe that he still has feelings for me.   
Yet he has left them behind and travelled so far to be with me perhaps there is still hope after all?  
Were I not such a coward afraid of the worlds harsh judgement I would not feel the need to hide my words of love behind invisible ink.  
I love you Fiddleford, I always have, I always will.


	4. His password and Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is surprised to learn Fiddlefords password and looks back on his past selfishness.

Today I learned the password to Fidds laptop, it was my name to say that I was ~~touched~~ shocked is an understatement. I had expected it to be Emma-May, Tater or some important date in his life, but he had chosen ~~Me~~ my name to ~~keep him safe~~ protect his documents. My heart swelled with affection for him all over again

I truly cannot believe how ungrateful my past self was, had I known the time and effort that my beloved Fiddleford had gone to in order to make something this special for me, surely, I would have appreciated it more.


	5. Old habits die hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fidds suffers with his anxiety while Ford remembers how he used to help him unwind.

In the past when Fiddleford’s anxiety would act up, I’d take his hands in my own, to stop him from pulling at his hair, I reached to do the same as I always had before, I caught myself before it was too late and picked up a pencil instead.

.


	6. Trip Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford wants to help Fidds when he's tired but realises he can't.

Seeing Fidds struggle, I had to remind myself that it would be inappropriate to offer to carry him, a feat I would not have been able to do six years ago, but now, I am certain that I could carry him with ease.

Watching him work even on something as simple as diagramming still set my heart a flutter and left my own legs weak for a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Fidds hold hands while Ford remembers the last time they held hands.

I had never known F to be afraid of the dark, but the moment that the lantern sputtered out I felt him reach out to take my hand in his.

I immediately thought back to the last time we had held hands. His wedding day after too many drinks as he thanked me for being his Best-man and his best friend.

~~I envied his new Bride for getting to live the life that I had always desired.~~


	8. Don't hit the Geodites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford gives out to Fidds for how he treated a new Cryptid while worrying about the repercussions of his actions.

I later scolded Fidds for his harsh treatment of the Geodites, they were docile approaching us without fear. Perhaps this was their first encounter with humans! I would hate for them to become hostile or wary of humans due to his actions. ~~There is a chance that I may also have felt hurt that he had dropped my hand in order to do this.~~


End file.
